A Prince's Duties
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Koumei entertains guests to his bed, as is his duty as a Prince.


**Notes: Written for Silhouettethesly who asks so nicely and so shall receive.  
But seriously I fucking love this character. How can you not? The implication of the woman Kouen is meeting is meant to be Hakuei (like nobody got that)**

* * *

It had become tiring, like much of his duties. The women were beautiful enough, the most gorgeous women in the Kou Empire. All willing to serve him and please his every desire, but that just made it worse. There was no flare or passion in these women, in truth they all seemed needy and desperate. All seeking that one goal, to bare the child for the possible future king. Never mind that he would never actually be king. En would be and his extensive linage of heirs would inherit long before any of Koumei's bastards would.

Rolling up the final section of a long scroll, the prince tried in vain to ignore his older brother. The tall red head had taken a seat across from him earlier in the evening. Perhaps he'd done so to escape the heat upstairs, however it was more likely the future King wanted something. En was easy to read, especially when it was Mei reading him.

"You've been sitting there for the last two hours reading a shipping transcript that should have taken five minutes. Ask." Leaning his elbow casually on the table, the tall Prince sighed.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Snorting the younger man sat back, stretching in his seat as he stared down his brother.

"Truthfully now. The sooner you ask, the sooner you can get back to your business and leave me be."

Grinning slightly Kouen stood, pacing around the desk until he was leaning over Mei's shoulder. The scroll unfurled on the desk was nothing more then a taxation request from one of the Northern reaches of the empire. Regardless the future King hummed, staring intently at the parchment.

"You have a gift, from ex King of the Toruma."  
"Oh?" Disinterested the younger man pulled the scroll away. "And what might that be?"

"His daughters" En replied airily, stepping back finally. "He's offering them as wife martial." Groaning the scruffy redhead fell forward, resting his forehead flat to the desk.

"Daughters, as in plural?" En nodded slightly, fiddling with a dry quill.

"Two in fact. They're waiting in your quarters as we speak." Groaning again Mei shook his head, rubbing his nose against the scroll.

"Can they not be? I have things to do tonight, I probably won't even get to bed within the next hour. You can have them."

"I can company tonight."

Raising an eyebrow Koumei looked up.

"Really? And yet you've spent the last three hours down here with me? She must be a real catch." Flicking the back of his brother's head with the quill Kouen sighed.

"She hasn't arrived yet." Something in his tone made the second prince narrow his eyes.

"Arrived from where?" Kouen subtly tensed, staring back at the younger man.

"You know where." Holding back a grin Koumei coughed, rolling up his remaining scroll.

"The Tenzan Plateau is cold time of year-"

"You will keep the company of the Toruma Princesses tonight. Maybe consider taking one as a wife. One of us needs one." Frowning at his brother's retreating figure Koumei sighed. "And take a bath before you greet them. You smell like dust and stale bread."

"You smell like bread" Mei muttered sourly, picking up his scrolls and stacking them in order of importance. Tomorrow would be an even longer day since he wouldn't be finishing his completed workload this evening.

Forcing himself out of his office and towards his quarters, the prince called for a bath. Taking a few moments to relax in the warmth of the water and think over his day. His hair was promptly washed and groomed as he was dressed in a soft, loose robe, Hesitatating at the door of his chambers Mei pushing forward. Forcing a gentle smile for the two beauties sitting at the foot of his bed.

And they were beautiful. Dark eyes complimented dark hair with caramel coloured skin highlighted in golden lingerie. Kneeling at the foot of his bed, they smiled up at him, lips coloured a rich ruby red. Moving across the room Mei loosened the tie of his robe, letting it hang loose off his shoulders.

"My lord" speaking softly, the women touched their heads to the floor as he approached. Touching a hand to their hair before climbing into bed, Mei fell back against the pillows. Closing his eyes, he awaited his guests to join him.

They'd been trained for this. It was their jobs as princesses to please their husbands, or in his case their possible future husbands. The bed dipped as they came to him, their hands cautiously touching his bare chest.

"Please do as you will." As soon as the words left his mouth, Mei almost winced. He could hear the boredom in his own voice. That wasn't fair on them. This wasn't their choice. It was their job and duty as royalty and it was his job to receive them. Slitting an eye open, the redhead smiled lazily at the two concerned looking females. One seemed fit to cry while the other just pouted.

"Come here please" His hand touched the pouting sister's cheek, cupping her face and bringing her closer. Pressing a hot kiss to her lips, Mei reached out blindly and tugged the remaining woman closer. The dark gloss of her lips smeared across his as he pushed her away and took her sister's mouth. Licking and nibbing at her lips and wrenching moans of pleasure from the beauty as he did.

Hands rubbing down their scantily clad breasts, Koumei grinned against his guest's lips. Heavy and hot, the soft skin under the silk of his palm felt good. Arousal slowly spreading throughout his veins as the neglected woman straddled his hips. The prince couldn't help but admire her skill. Groaning into her companion's mouth, Mei put a hand to steady the other woman's gyrating hips.

"Is this not to your liking my Lord?" She sounded breathless, adding even more fire to light his interest.

"This is fine." He assured her, arching up against her hips. Kissing the woman at his side Mei smiled at her.

"What can I do for you?" He asked. Blushing under her natural tan the princess shook her head, dropping her gaze.

"Whatever you want my Lord."

Koumei could have sighed. It was always the same story. It was the main reason he was yet to take a wife. Every woman offered to him was the same. Trained from birth to be submissive and quiet, they had little personality and no desires of their own. Everything was about pleasing him or his brother, or any other man who had the potential to be their husband. There was no novelty to it now, it was just boring. But it was his duty, and the best he could do was to make it both enjoyable and productive for everyone.

Kissing her again, Mei ran a finger down the valley of her breasts, watching her flesh goosebump under his touch. Smiling, he caught the eye of the beauty grinding over his cock, her revealing panties becoming wet as she rode him harder.

"Take them off" he ordered them both. His fingers reaching the edge of the another princess' garments and tugging lightly only to watch her hasten to peel them off. Pleased by their eagerness Mei sat back, watching them move into position.

The sudden delicious heat engulfing his cock was almost enough to make him cum. Lowering herself down upon him with a moan, the princess' hands fell forward to his chest for balance. She was no virgin, damn she was tight. Frustratingly so he thought, pushing in deeper and feeling her walls shudder and twitch as she cried out with desire. Taking the other woman to his side, the prince kissed her thoroughly. Tongue probing the depth of her mouth as her sister rocked back and forth on his cock. One hand went to the waist of the woman riding him, the other dipped down past the naval of the other. Giggling at the sensation the foreign princess was left breathless as long, slender fingers delved into her tight, wet, slit.

Stroking and rubbing her slick flesh, Mei felt the practised rhyme of his fingers pointing as his wrist rotated. Suppressing a chuckle as he realised his fingering pattern matched that of his djinn equipment he pulled the moaning woman closer. Burying his face in her hair and listening to the cries of delight echoing from both of them. He would soon climax, the ache in his groin was intensifying, almost to boiling point. Tightening his grip on the young woman's waist as she bounced up and down almost desperately, Mei bit his lip as the tingling build of orgasm crashed over him. The sharp pinch of her nails digging into his chest was completely euphoric as he shot his seed deep into her waiting womb. The woman whithering on his fingers quickly finished in suit. Her entire body curling around his hand and rutting against his palm until she reached her satisfaction.

Heaving a heavy breath, the second prince lay back pleased. If this coupling was successful at least one of the princess would go home with an heir. That would make everyone very happy. Yawning, he watched the two princesses bow and take their leave. They had been taught better then others it seemed, unlike those who would rather stay and attempt to cuddle with him. Sticking his tongue out in a manner that would have made Kouha proud, Koumei rolled unto his stomach. Snuggling deep into the push layers of his bed, the exhausted prince ran down a mental list of everything that needed completing by the following day. First on his list would be to send thanks and congratulations to the King of Toruma for the company of his beautiful daughters-

Struggling up onto his elbows, Mei looked towards the shut door of his chamber. The princesses had long since left which suddenly put him in a most compromising of positions. Groaning into his pillow, the Ren felt his face heat with embarrassment and frustration.

He hadn't even asked the Princesses for their names.


End file.
